Testing
by Kaylee Daughter Of Hades
Summary: Please Read, First Story, Testing New Things
1. Chapter 1

(somewhere after the Titan's Curse)

It's been 2 weeks since Percy and I held the sky, 2 weeks since we helped save Artemis, 2 weeks since we fought Atlas, 2 weeks since Zoe died, 2 weeks since Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis. 2 weeks since my half-sister died. 2 weeks since my half-brother left Camp.  
>I'm so tired, I can't shoot my bow, my aim was getting as bad as Percy's. I couldn't sleep with nightmares. I'm not excited to go back to Hogwarts. That means I have to face Harry, and he'll freak out and attempt to kill Percy for "endangering me".<br>I was fighting Percy in the arena with my sword, Soul-blade. I was losing because I was tired. It was almost night.  
>We finished when Percy had his sword at my neck and my sword at his neck. I was laying on my back with Percy on top of me.<br>"It's a draw." I told him, he nodded and got off me. I turned my sword back into a ring. He held his hand out for me to take. I glared at it and got up by myself.  
>I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. "Are you okay Ro?" Percy asked me. I shook my head.<br>"Do you want me to carry you back." I nodded. "Piggy back ride?" I asked, hopeful. He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"  
>I jumped on his back. <p>

PERCY"S POV:

Ro jumped on my back, and I started heading back to the Hermes Cabin. Unfortunately Hades doesn't have a cabin, which is kinda stupid.  
>I heard light snoring. I turned my head to look at Ro. She apparently fell asleep on my back. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up to get her to go in the cabin.<br>I started heading towards my cabin. I opened the door with my free hand and set Rowie on my bed. I started to go to a different bed when she grabbed my wrist.  
>I turned around and looked at her. She mumbled "Stay with me." She was half awake. "Ok."<br>I got in bed with her (NOT THAT WAY PERVS) with her back on my chest. After a few minutes she fell back asleep, and so did I.

*MORNING* *ROWAN"S POV*

"Ooooo, they're going to get in sooooo much trouble." Someone squealed.  
>"They look so cute together."<br>I opened my eyes to realize something. I didn't have any nightmares last night.  
>I realized I was on top of someone. It was Percy. We were laying like <span>this.<span> His arms were wrapped around me. Percy was still asleep but not for long. He opened his eyes and realized our position and blushed. I got of him, also blushing.  
>There were others around us. Some were Silena, the Stoll brothers, Annabeth, and Grover.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked, aware that I was in my clothes from last night.  
>"Well, we were looking for you because both of you missed breakfast. When we went in the Hermes Cabin, you weren't there, so we started looking for you everywhere." Annabeth said angrily.<br>"Oops." Percy and I said sheepishly.

When Chiron found out we got kitchen duty for 3 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

(somewhere after the Titan's Curse)

It's been 2 weeks since Percy and I held the sky, 2 weeks since we helped save Artemis, 2 weeks since we fought Atlas, 2 weeks since Zoe died, 2 weeks since Thalia became a Hunter of Artemis. 2 weeks since my half-sister died. 2 weeks since my half-brother left Camp.  
>I'm so tired, I can't shoot my bow, my aim was getting as bad as Percy's. I couldn't sleep with nightmares. I'm not excited to go back to Hogwarts. That means I have to face Harry, and he'll freak out and attempt to kill Percy for "endangering me".<br>I was fighting Percy in the arena with my sword, Soul-blade. I was losing because I was tired. It was almost night.  
>We finished when Percy had his sword at my neck and my sword at his neck. I was laying on my back with Percy on top of me.<br>"It's a draw." I told him, he nodded and got off me. I turned my sword back into a ring. He held his hand out for me to take. I glared at it and got up by myself.  
>I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. "Are you okay Ro?" Percy asked me. I shook my head.<br>"Do you want me to carry you back." I nodded. "Piggy back ride?" I asked, hopeful. He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"  
>I jumped on his back. <p>

PERCY"S POV:

Ro jumped on my back, and I started heading back to the Hermes Cabin. Unfortunately Hades doesn't have a cabin, which is kinda stupid.  
>I heard light snoring. I turned my head to look at Ro. She apparently fell asleep on my back. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her up to get her to go in the cabin.<br>I started heading towards my cabin. I opened the door with my free hand and set Rowie on my bed. I started to go to a different bed when she grabbed my wrist.  
>I turned around and looked at her. She mumbled "Stay with me." She was half awake. "Ok."<br>I got in bed with her (NOT THAT WAY PERVS) with her back on my chest. After a few minutes she fell back asleep, and so did I.

*MORNING* *ROWAN"S POV*

"Ooooo, they're going to get in sooooo much trouble." Someone squealed.  
>"They look so cute together."<br>I opened my eyes to realize something. I didn't have any nightmares last night.  
>I realized I was on top of someone. It was Percy. We were laying like <span>this.<span> His arms were wrapped around me. Percy was still asleep but not for long. He opened his eyes and realized our position and blushed. I got of him, also blushing.  
>There were others around us. Some were Silena, the Stoll brothers, Annabeth, and Grover.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked, aware that I was in my clothes from last night.  
>"Well, we were looking for you because both of you missed breakfast. When we went in the Hermes Cabin, you weren't there, so we started looking for you everywhere." Annabeth said angrily.<br>"Oops." Percy and I said sheepishly.

When Chiron found out we got kitchen duty for 3 weeks.


End file.
